


Gratitude

by hermesbabie



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Achilles and Zagreus being angsty while Patroclus rolls his eyes and smokes a blunt, Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Not really but you get the idea, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, don't mind me, just writing tender porn again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermesbabie/pseuds/hermesbabie
Summary: Achilles has finally found his way back to Patroclus, through the grace of Prince Zagreus. Unsure as he is that he deserves the affection of either of these men, he's never been one to not pay back a good deed.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Patroclus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 261





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just think they deserve each other :_) porn in this chapter, even more in the next, because this is what my life has come to.

Achilles thought it was strange, to feel so intimidated by something he had done a hundred times before. 

When he was mortal, and had slept out of necessity, he often did so nestled close by to Patroclus, his head on his shoulder or his chest pressed to his back. His warmth was convenient on cold nights of course, but more than that, he would take any affection he could get from him, so beloved was he to him. Patroclus did not snore so much as he did purr, sleepily muttering sweet things to his beloved when he felt him shift or rise to leave their bed early in the morning.

The first few breaks he’d spent with Patroclus post-mortem had been staged on the banks of the Lethe where Zagreus- _bless the lad’s kindness_ , he reminded himself constantly- had first come across him, not even realizing to whom he spoke. It was a nice enough spot, Elysian hills carpeted with soft grass that rustled in gentle waves from some unseen force; the Lethe flowed and bubbled like the hot springs he had seen once when still drawing breath, enticing but imposing in their own way. 

Their first meeting had been quite simple. After all this time, they still knew each other better than the Sun knew heat. Patroclus said his name in that smooth, rich voice of his, the agony he had felt over their separation made overt. Nearly in a daze, he had approached him, falling into his arms and burying his face in the crook of his neck, overwhelmed by the urge to sob and beg him for- for what, exactly? Forgiveness? Mercy? Kindness? He deserved none of these things, he knew that, but finally being reunited with his love filled him with such an intent sense of wanting that it threatened to burst out of his chest and send him crawling from the Styx like his unfortunate ward at any moment. He had dreamt of this moment, of the joy he would feel, but- 

Oh, how Patroclus had a way of reading him.

*

_“I love you,” Patroclus says, running his calloused fingers through the silky gold of his hair, “Hush, my heart.” He presses a gentle kiss to the top of Achilles’s head, cradling the back of it. Achilles has thought for years, so many damn years, what he would finally say when he saw him again, but now the words were caught in his throat, stuck behind muffled cries of relief and adoration that he could hardly separate._

_“‘love you too, Pat,” he manages eventually, lightly kissing his lover’s jaw, “I’m- I’m so sorry it’s taken this long. I’ve ached for you every day, my love.”_

_He feels Patroclus smirk against his forehead. “Ached, hm? What a word. Pray tell, was it your heart, or your c-”_

_Achilles bursts out laughing with pure boyish mirth at the garish direction his beloved has decided to take their reunion. It was so like him. Patroclus joins him, and gods above, that laugh- if it could be bottled and drunk, he’d never go thirsty again. He raised his head, face still wet with tears, and kissed him. Their first kiss, when they were youths, had been something like this- not rushed, per say, but sloppy, marked by uncertainty and fueled by the kind of raw passion one can only come to know through falling madly, sickeningly in love with someone you know you’ll never deserve._

_When he drew away, finally running out of breath, he saw Patroclus’s smile. As lovely as it was, he couldn’t resist the urge to kiss it right off his stupid, beautiful face. He groaned as he felt Pat’s hot tongue pressing into his mouth, his fingers digging into his hips and pulling him closer. He could feel him, now, feel how he-_

*

“Achilles?”

He was jolted back to the present moment by his lover sleepily speaking his name, his lips against the junction between his neck and shoulder. “What’s wrong, my heart? Can’t sleep?” 

Pat was looking up at him with half-lidded eyes, radiating fondness. Achilles ran the back of his hand over his cheek, touching the softness of his skin and the coarseness of his beard.

“I suppose it’s so. I suppose… I have become used to sleeping alone,” he said softly, “It’s strange. I dreamt of being in your arms each night, and yet, now that I’m here, it feels so foreign. I’ll settle, love- go back to sleep.” 

Patroclus shook his head and sat up next to him, laying his head on Achilles’s shoulder and taking his calloused hands into his own. He leaned slightly to kiss the shell of his partner’s ear, eliciting a sweet surprised sound from him.

“You know, you needn’t have done that. Slept alone all that time, that is. I wouldn’t have judged you for it,” Pat said quietly, making Achilles’s chest tighten, “I mean, you must have known the opportunity was there.”

Achilles turned his head to look Pat in the eyes now. “What do you mean by that?” 

Patroclus chuckled dryly. “You always were oblivious to others’ desires,” he crooned, “I’m talking about that ward of yours. I’ve seen how he looks up to you- and would _like_ to look up to you in a much more literal sense, if I may be so blunt.”

His heart began to beat faster. _Zagreus_? 

It still surprised him. Another perfect reading.

*

_He grips his sword with the might of one who has nothing to lose. Bent over at the sternum, heaving with effort, he straightens only to push his sweat-kissed hair out of his face. He has done well today, and his barely concealed smile conveys that he knows it. The prince was not drawn to neutrality- there was no “okay”, only success or failure. He had tried time and time again to teach him that mistakes were a natural part of the learning process, but he was always brushed off with a mumbled apology and sudden departure._

_“Good work, lad,” he beamed, “Go wash up and relax, you’ve earned it. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He was on his way back to his post, crossing through Zagreus’s ever-disasterous room, when he heard the young prince call out behind him._

_“Excuse me, sir?” Zagreus said, in a tone Achilles did not recognize from him, “Could I… speak to you about something, for a moment? There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you about.”_

_“Of course, lad. I always have time for you.”_

_If he could have slapped himself, he would have. What an utterly odd thing to say to one’s student, a close friend, but his student and prince nonetheless. One of the things that made Zagreus such a threat on the battlefield was his ability to pick up on cues and shrouded meanings with lightning speed. He was going to know how he’d meant it, sure, but he’d also know what it really meant, and that was not something he was properly equipped to deal with at the moment, but-_

_His panicked stream of thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of cupped hands on his cheeks and the prince’s warm lips upon his own. It startled him more than any sneak attack could have, but nonetheless, he felt his eyes flutter shut as he returned the kiss, sighing into it and slipping his arms around Zagreus’s back. Pulling him closer, he was somewhat comforted to feel that his heart sped with equal desperation._

_And then he remembered how only weeks earlier, he had told the lad his heart belonged to another, and how the disappointment had lingered in his eyes as he told him that he understood completely. He recalled how he had watched him leave them, and he had been too weak to ask him to stay._

_He pulled away from the kiss and lightly shoved Zagreus away. “I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered out, breathing ragged, “I’m so sorry. Zagreus. Lad. I… I can’t.”_

_“No- I’m sorry, sir. I don’t know what came over me, you’d already told me you weren’t interested and I-”_

_“No,” Achilles interrupted, firmly, “This isn’t your fault, lad. What I said was that… all I said was that my heart was with another, but that doesn’t mean-”  
It grew more and more painful to continue speaking. The faint glimmer of hope in Zagreus’s eyes was tortuous. _

_“Know that your affections are not unreturned, lad. But until I’ve seen him again, until I can know our love is safe, I give you what it is you want.”_

_That smile- that damnable smile, the one that plucked at his heartstrings like nothing else, save that of Patroclus- it was so genuine, so kind and soft. It took all he had not to go back in for another kiss._

_“I understand, sir. And as I’ve said before, I’ll do everything in my power to make sure you find him again,” Zagreus said, “And, um- not for my sake, obviously. For yours and his.”_

_His sincerity made Achilles breathe out a gentle laugh. Lingering for just a moment too long, he let his hand gently brush against Zagreus’s cheek, still flushed from the heat they had just shared. He left with his heart heavier than it had ever been._

*

There was no need for him to recount all that to Patroclus. His lover had a mischievous look in his eye, one that he was intimately acquainted with. In life, Patroclus had been renowned as a tactician, and this gaze was a sure sign that he had begun formulating a plan. This was confirmed when he felt Pat shift slightly so that his chest pressed up against Achilles’s back, giving him a much better angle to press slow, languid kisses along his neck. Achilles shuddered as Pat gently snaked a hand around his waist, tantalizingly close to his groin. 

“Do you desire him too, my heart?” Pat asked, voice husky and filled with… was that _lust_? “You saved yourself for me, cheers, you’re oh so honorable and all that. But you’ve at least considered it, haven’t you? Considered him? Have you not touched yourself and found your mind wandering to that pretty body of his?” 

Achilles groaned as Pat’s hand snuck beneath his garments to gently grip his cock, which was already, embarrassingly, half hard. Once again, he was correct. Before, but even more so after that occurrence in the prince’s chambers, he had thought of his ward as he lay alone at night, found his mind wandering from thoughts of Patroclus’s muscular thighs and strong hands to thoughts of Prince Zagreus’s lither form, how it might feel to hold him in his arms and pleasure him until he could handle nothing more. 

Patroclus chuckled and began to slowly stroke his beloved’s length, pressing a love bite into the junction between his neck and shoulder. “Does that stir you, love? Tell me, then, what would you do with that lovely creature at your disposal?

“Our,” Achilles corrected, almost instinctively.

“ _Our_?” Patroclus hummed, “It is not _me_ upon his sight lingers so longingly, but I prithee, elaborate.” He quickened the pace at which he stroked, wringing a beautiful moan from Achilles’s mouth.

“I spent so long wanting you,” he managed, “So long waiting for the day I’d have you in my arms again. I don’t think I could bear to be without you in such a situation. That is- if he was amenable to your inclusion.” 

He took a deep breath in before turning Pat’s head to kiss him fully on the lips, groaning with pleasure as his lover took his lower lip between his teeth. 

“But if we had him, well, _ah_ -” he continued, “I’d- I would make my gratitude known.” 

Pat laughed at that, and Achilles wondered if he’d said something wrong, somehow.

“Have you gone prudish on me, Achilles?” Pat hummed, “Fine then, I’ll start. I would mount him. I’d be gentle, at first, ‘show him my gratitude’ as you say, but by the end of our arrangement I’d have those lovely hands of his fisted in the blankets and begging for the mercy of release.” 

Achilles choked. _He’s been thinking about this for a while, hasn’t he_.

“Do you think he could take both of us, lover? He’s a god, it’s not like we’re going to break him. And I think he’d love that, beg for it at the mere suggestion that we might indulge such a fantasy-” 

Patroclus seemed to be about to continue that sentence when he felt the warmth of Achilles’s release on his hand, and heard the strangled cry that made its way from his throat to grace the air around them. He half collapsed backwards into the crook of Patroclus’s neck and sighed with longing.

“...when next he crosses that gale of ours, I think perhaps we could discuss such a thing,” he murmured, “What would I do without you, Pat?” 

Patroclus shrugged. “Bed less princes and have a lot less fun, I wager.” 

Achilles laughed and pressed a warm, chaste, kiss onto Pat’s lips. Time and time again, he was correct.

They settled back into the position they had assumed earlier, Achilles’s head on Pat’s chest as one of Pat’s hands raked gently through his hair. Just moments ago, this quiet intimacy had terrified him. But now he had been given a rousing reminder that Patroclus did, in fact, love him. Although he still could not imagine he deserved such affections, the notion calmed him as he drifted softly into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zagreus meets Achilles and Patroclus in Elysium, feeling quite worse for wear. The couple helps him out in more ways than he could have imagined.
> 
> Or: Achilles and Patroclus give Zagreus the good good dicking he deserves :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello LGBTQ community, sorry this took so long. Here it is, in all its glory.

Zagreus entered the Elysian grove as he often did: bruised, burned, and bleeding, squinting to keep the blood out of his eyes as it rolled down the crown of his head. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw no shades but Achilles and Patroclus, standing at attention and waving genially as he entered their sight. He began to approach the pair, stumbling slightly.

“Truly, a divine specimen. The most elegant of his kind. However did you resist him for so long?” Patroclus muttered playfully to Achilles, Zagreus still out of earshot.

“Insulting a man while he’s down? Shame on you, Pat,” Achilles said, his voice dripping with mock outrage. It made the both of them laugh, although Achilles had enough decency to try and stifle it as Zagreus neared them, mismatched eyes still bright with life, despite the plethora of injuries he bore. 

“Good day, sirs,” he said weakly. 

The amusement that had been comfortably living in Achilles’s gaze dropped immediately, and turned into outright consternation as he saw the prince’s legs begin to wobble. 

“Are you alright, Zagr- lad!” 

He was luckily there in time to catch him as he began to collapse forward. Patroclus joined him quickly, supporting his shoulders from behind as they shifted him gently into a seated position.

“What happened, stranger?” Pat interrogated. His voice got sharp and his sentences short and pointed when he was truly concerned. It was, on one hand, sweet to see that he cared for Zagreus so, but on the other hand it wasn’t a good sign if even he was getting worked up. 

“Damned butterfly ball,” Zagreus half chuckled, half choked, “The one with the armor. I was so focused on taking it down, I- I didn’t see all the shades that had restored themselves. There were just too many… what’s worse, I was doing alright before all that.”

His skin was growing pallid and his head drooping involuntarily, resting against Pat’s chest now. Achilles lightly pressed a hand to Zagreus’s stomach in an attempt to stem the most grievous of his injuries, but quickly retracted it covered in bright red blood when the poor thing groaned in pain. Patroclus shushed him and ran a comforting hand through his hair, which itself was clumping together with a mixture of sweat and blood. He felt him relax just a bit more. 

“We have to get him to a fountain,” Patroclus said firmly, “I know the layout here is never constant, but I’m sure we can find one if we hurry. You can’t walk, stranger, but we’ll carry you. Try to stay with us. Carry his things, Achilles.”

Achilles stood. He gathered up his spear, still thrumming with energy, the fruit blossom from his mother that he carries around, slightly scrunched from being clasped in his hand as he fights, and- _oh_ , the sweet boy- a bottle of ambrosia, glowing golden in the Elysian light. He felt it safe to assume he and Pat were it’s intended recipients, unless he had _gravely_ misunderstood the nature of his feelings towards Theseus.

Zagreus winced with pain as Patroclus lifted him in his strong arms, his entire body limp. “It-it’s not worth it, sirs, truly,” he groaned, “Thank you for your kindness, but... I’m not going to make it in this state. I- I...”

He could not finish the statement. The last thing he felt before being entirely consumed by darkness was how he jostled in Patroclus’s hold as he began to hurry forward.

*

And then, he did not wake up in the Styx.

 _Odd_.

Instead, he woke up in a warm bed, covered with a thick down blanket, his head propped by several infinitely soft pillows that he sunk right into. He was no longer in pain.

 _Okay_...

Someone was holding his hand. 

_What_?

It was Achilles, looking at him fondly.

>em>WHAT?

“Oh! You’re awake,” Achilles spoke gently, “How are you feeling, lad?” 

Zagreus blinked a few times. He was, in fact, alive, and didn’t seem to be dreaming. This place seemed real- he could feel the plush of the bed, smell something delightful and spice-laden in the air, and indeed, see his mentor looking at him with all the tenderness in the world.

“I’m- did I… not die?”

Achilles shook his head with a little smile. “The Fates must have been looking out for you. There was a fountain in the next room. And now you’re- well, you’re with us, lad.” 

_With them_.

 _No_ , his mind spoke cruelly, _Between them_. He had been doing it from the start, obsessively prying his way into their personal lives and making things infinitely worse than they had been, even if they seemed to be in somewhat better spot because of it. Then, of course, there were the affections he carried for Achilles, making his heart heavier than he could sometimes stand. And now here he was in Achilles’s bed, his beloved teacher holding his hand out of a sense of what, guilt? Obligation, perhaps?

It was unbearable. He had to get out of there, now.

He was nearly out of Achilles’s grasp and on his feet when Patroclus entered the room, holding a steaming mug. 

“Ah, he stirs,” Pat hummed warmly, handing it to him, “Here. Surely you’ve still some lingering aches. This should help.”

Not wanting to be an impolite guest, he took it and brought it to his lips. It was delicious- piping hot and rich with piquancy, with a subtle kick of honey. 

“This is… really good, sir. Thank you,” he said before greedily taking another sip. It burned his chest a little, but in a pleasant way, like he was being warmed from the inside out.

“Look at you, making tea for our guest,” Achilles chuckled, “We’ll make a house-husband of you yet.” 

Patroclus rolled his eyes and looked like he might spit at Achilles for that, but he settled for pressing a noisy kiss to his cheek- _mmmwah_!

“Not a chance,” he replied snidely, “I cannot be tamed. You know this. I simply have great respect for our guest.”

Achilles tutted, absentmindedly rubbing a thumb over the crest of Zagreus’s knuckles- a gesture that made the prince’s heart leap into his throat. “Very imposing, Pat. The most terrifying man to ever spend an hour brushing blood out of someone’s hair and fussing over their injuries.” 

Zagreus felt a slight rush of blood to his cheeks. They had cared for him so… _tenderly_. He deeply regretted that he had not been conscious to feel Patroclus’s big hands running through his hair, tending to him like a- 

_No_. He would not let those thoughts take up more space in his head than they already did. He was nothing more than a guest in their home, a new friend to Patroclus and a student to Achilles. The urge to flee was quickly returning.

“I- I should go,” he stammered, “Can’t keep Theseus waiting! He’s even more insufferable when he’s annoyed, you know how it is.” 

Patroclus raised an eyebrow at him. Achilles looked hurt. It was almost too painful to bear. Against his most heartfelt desires, he began to push himself out of the bed. He was stopped by Patroclus’s hand on his chest. No pressure was applied, but it made Zagreus sink back into the sheets nonetheless.

“Stay, stranger. I implore you. You’ve been too kind to us to not be given some sort of, hm, well, let’s call it a _reward_ , shall we?” Patroclus cooed, his hand firmly in place.

“Indeed, lad,” Achilles added, “We were just about to propose such a thing when you fell ill earlier. Would you hear us out? I think you’ll find it quite agreeable.” He lifted Zagreus’s hands to his lips and pressed a light kiss to his knuckles. 

“I- I’m not sure I comprehend,” Zagreus faltered.

Achilles smiled at him, that warm grin that dripped with care and made Zagreus’s heart turn to mush every single time. 

“We’d like to please you, sweetheart,” Patroclus crooned, his head suddenly next to Zagreus’s ear, hot breath brushing the shell of it, “If that’s amenable.”

Right to the point, as always.

“As… lovely as that sounds, sirs, I wouldn’t have myself come between the two of you. I’m pleased enough just knowing you two are happy,” Zagreus choked. He didn’t expect it to make Patroclus laugh, but it did.

“My apologies, prince, it’s just a funny phrase you’ve chosen. We’re _trying_ to get you to come between us. But in a different way than you’re thinking,” he muttered, his lips now lightly brushing the sensitive skin under his earlobe. Zagreus shuddered, his arousal beginning to manifest itself.

“What my foul-mouthed partner is trying to say, lad, is that we want you to be included in this,” he murmured, slowly bringing rising from his seat and kneeling on the bed next to Zagreus, “If you don’t want that, it’s completely fine, but if you-” 

Oh, fuck it.

Achilles had not finished his sentence when Zagreus bolted upwards to a seated position, pressing their lips together in a crushing kiss. Patroclus’s hands snaked up his sides, sliding under his chiton to feel the bare skin beneath it. Scars faded quickly from his divine body, but a few could still be felt there, coarser than the rest of his skin. Patroclus decided special attention should be paid to these areas, gently rubbing them with the pads of his thumbs as he leaned his head into the crook of Zagreus’s neck. The sensation made Zagreus shiver, moaning quietly into the heat of Achilles’s mouth. 

“There you go, lad. Let me and Pat look after you just a little while longer, alright?” Achilles murmured against his lips. Zagreus nodded fervently.

Pat snorted. “You’re doing the thing again, Achilles.”

“What thing?” Achilles asked genuinely, still holding his prince’s head lovingly in his hands.

“The thing where you’re bold enough to risk it all one moment and then too shy to do anything but speak in ambiguities in the next! We just spoke of this yesterday.” There was no anger in Patroclus’s tone- if anything, it dripped with humor and fondness.

Achilles clicked his tongue. “I’m just trying to keep our prince comfortable, my love.”

 _Their_ prince. Zagreus liked that very much. It was what made him realize how empty he was feeling with the absence of Achilles’s tongue in his mouth- an easily remedied problem.

He resumed the kiss, wrapping his arms around Achilles’s broad torso, pressing their chests closer. Patroclus followed close behind, and Zagreus felt him tug at his hips to lure him into his lap. Zagreus followed his motion eagerly. His gaze was intently focused on those plush lips of Pat’s. He paused for a moment.

“Kiss him, my prince,” Achilles cooed, “You don’t need my permission. We’re going to share you tonight.”

Zagreus had never kissed someone with a beard before. It was rougher on his skin than he had expected, but any slight discomfort or itchiness was innoticable in combination with the rush of pleasure that came from Patroclus’s tongue in his mouth, his hands gripped firmly on his thighs.

His back arched slightly as he felt Achilles nudging at his garments. “Won’t need these where you’re headed,” he gently laughed against the back of his neck. Fair enough. 

There was a brief pause in the action for the three of them to shed their vestments. Zagreus fumbled at every given opportunity, hands shaking slightly from a mixture of nervousness and arousal. His benefactors were kind enough to ease him out of his chiton and leggings, lavishing his body with kisses as it was revealed to them. The vulnerability of his situation only truly hit him as he felt as cock freed from its constraints, and the way both mens’ eyes went to it immediately.

“I knew it,” Patroclus grinned, “It IS like his feet!”

Well, not exactly. It wasn’t on fire, for starters, but it was distinctly warmer than that of others’, and took on the same warm color of his feet. He hadn’t imagined that being something they would get excited over, but Patroclus did seem quite pleased.

“Were you… taking bets?” Zagreus asked.

“ _No,_ ” Achilles said flatly, “He was just curious.” 

Patroclus stuck his tongue out. “Like you weren’t. We’ve already established that the both of us have been thinking about him, if you tell me you weren’t interested in finding out.”

 _They had been thinking about him? Oh, wait. He was naked between them right now. That figured. Somehow, he’d managed to forget for a minute. A natural part of being comfortable with someone, he thought warmly._

“Do you two always bicker so much when you’re… coupling?” he blurted out, earning a snicker from both of them. 

Patroclus leaned down to kiss him once more. “Just for you, sweetheart.”

Zagreus mewled slightly at the affectionate term. It was not unnoticed, as Achilles’s arms began to snake around his back once more, reaching to give his cock a few gentle strokes. 

“I- _ah_ ,” Zag stammered, “I- think I like that better than ‘stranger’.” 

“Mm. Me too,” Patroclus rolled against the delicate skin on his neck, “Then, sweetheart- _our_ sweetheart- where would you like to start?” 

Zagreus looked between the two men- that was two more choices than he was used to having, resigned to lonely nights with nothing but his fingers and his vivid imagination. He had, in fact, imagined something akin to his situation before, imagined being held firmly between the two of them. He had rocked back onto his crooked fingers, biting into his sheets to stifle his groans of ecstasy, thinking about how they would have him. And now here he was, to be had imminently, and his mind was completely blank. 

“Need a recommendation, lad?” Achilles crooned into his ear, “I’d like to see your mouth on my lover, there. Speaking from experience, it is… pleasant.” 

“ _Pleasant?_ You _have_ gone puritanical on me. What my dear Achilles is trying to say,” Patroclus said, experimentally pushing Zagreus’s head down to his crotch (he went almost too willingly), “Is that he _thoroughly_ enjoys choking on my cock, and would like you to do the same, for all our mutual pleasures.” 

“Sounds quite amenable, sirs,” Zagreus smiled, not bothering to hide the way his own cock twitched with enthusiasm at the prospect. 

Patroclus was big- not impossibly so, but more so than the average mortal, he gathered. He wrapped one hand around it provisionally before licking a stripe up from root to tip. Patroclus’s quiet groan of gratification was more than enough motivation for him to take it further.

He put his lips around the head and hollowed his cheeks slightly. Encouraged by the sounds Patroclus continued to make, he brought his mouth further down, until his nose was pressed up against the wiry hair at the base of his cock. It was not an easy task, but the way it felt, heavy in his throat and hot with need, he could hardly complain. He looked up at Patroclus, almost expectantly. 

“That’s good, sweetheart,” he groaned, “Can I fuck your face, sweet boy?”

Zagreus gave an affirmative response, as best he could with his mouth very much occupied. He felt Patroclus’s broad hands descend to tangle in his hair, applying the slightest bit of pressure. And then he began to move.

It was simultaneously too much and not even close to enough. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes as Patroclus thrust into his throat roughly, crowing out praises and guttural moans of pleasure as he used his throat like a plaything. 

“Fuck, sweetheart, godsdamn-” he swore, slowing his pace frustratingly, “ _Uhnf_ \- I’m not going to be the only one having fun here.” 

“Oh, you aren’t. Look at him. Or me, love,” Achilles said. He was stroking himself languidly, occasionally returning to Zagreus’s cock, giving it a tantalizing few strokes before moving back. The both of them were achingly, desperately hard.

Zagreus nearly yelped when he felt something warm pressing at his entrance. It took him a second to realize it was Achilles’s tongue. He whined, gagging slightly on the member that still occupied his throat, as it pressed into him. The wet, lascivious feeling of it, the knowledge that it belonged to the man he’d hopelessly loved for _so many years_ -

He pulled off of Patroclus’s length, with a hand still resting on the base. “Please, sirs, I’m- I’m not going to last like this,” he moaned, eyelashes fluttering like a gods-damned maiden having her first taste of intimacy.

“Hmm,” Patroclus hummed, tracing Zagreus’s jawline with a finger, “If my Achilles gives you your release now, could you give us a second one? As content as I am to let him eat you out until you explode, I believe we’re _both_ quite eager to be inside you.”

“ _Both?_ ” Zagreus squeaked. Achilles had not relented, groaning and pawing at his own erection as he licked into the prince with passion.

“Ah, dear, getting ahead of myself- would you answer my first question, sweetheart?” Patroclus chuckled. 

“Y-yes, sirs,” Zagreus replied in a moan. He swore he felt Achilles smile against his backside. He picked up the pace of his instructions, simultaneously wrapping a muscled hand around Zagreus’s leaking cock. It didn’t take long after that. He came with a yell that was muffled by Patroclus’s lips on his, covering Achilles’s hand and the bedsheets alike in his release. 

He was still catching his breath as Achilles pulled out, leaning over his body to give his lover a firm, passionate kiss. _They must be tasting him on their lips_ , Zagreus realized with a renewed blush. Embarrassingly, that was enough for his cock to start twitching with interest once again. 

“Now, who first?” Patroclus asked, bringing Zagreus into a more upright position, “I know what my Achilles would recommend, but you must know, he’s quite biased.”

“I’m also right, though,” Achilles said proudly, “It is and always has been my great pleasure to be fucked by you, my heart.” 

They were _disgustingly_ in love. A weaker man might have gagged from the level of sweetness in the air.

Achilles nudged his shoulder with a hand, urging him to turn around. He scooted so that their chests were nearly flush. 

“Here, my prince,” Achilles spoke softly, cupping Zagreus’s cheeks with the utmost affection, “Let me kiss you a while as Pat opens you up.”

And so they did, tongues meeting and exploring each other as Pat rustled around for a vial of oil in a nearby drawer. 

Achilles was the first to draw away, panting slightly and licking his lips. “You- _hmn._ I can taste him on you,” he purred, “What I’ve done to deserve this- the two of you, all to myself-, I’ll never understand.” He brushed a few stray strands of hair from Zagreus’s face before resuming his tender assault on his lips and tongue.

One of Patroclus’s broad fingers entering him was finally enough to jerk him back to reality, away from the ecstasy of being adored as he writhed slightly at the intrusion. 

“Easy, sweetheart,” Patroclus murmured, “Relax for me. Achilles- do your job better, you fool. I want him on a different plane of reality by the time we’re done with him.”

“I’m doing just fine, Pat. Be a little gentler with him if you’re so concerned,” Achilles pouted.

“I am _so_ fine right now,” Zagreus said almost too quickly, “Just- move, Patroclus sir, _please_ .”

Patroclus obliged, slowly pushing the digit into the knuckle. He pumped it in and out with ease, likely due to Achilles’s earlier efforts. He added a second, then a third, scissoring and spreading him open as the prince moaned into Achilles’s shoulder, where he decided to bury his face, taking in the sweetness of his scent and the delicious slickness of the sweat that thinly coated his skin. Achilles’s hand carded lightly through his hair as he murmured sweet, obscene things in his ear. You’re so good for us, my prince. _You’ll look so gorgeous getting fucked. I’m so pleased you’re ours now._

 _I’ve wanted you for so long._

That last phrase nearly had him bursting into tears, but he was once again reminded of the reality of his situation as he felt Patroclus’s cock pressing insistently at his hole. He pressed back on it, almost involuntarily, with enthusiasm. 

“Easy,” Achilles reminded him warmly, kissing the top of his head.

Patroclus pressed in further until he bottomed out, groaning and leaning forward to press harsh, nipping kisses on the space between Zagreus’s shoulder blades, naturally saving one for Achilles’s lips as well. Zagreus moaned desperately, again trying to move his hips, anything for more touch, more friction. 

“Patience, lad,” Achilles said. He soundly remarkably close to how he did when reprimanding him in their sparring matches. Zagreus had never outgrown the impatience found in most children- and apparently, that didn’t just apply to combat.

When Patroclus began to move his hips, he at first only reared back, nearly out of the prince. “Ready, sweet?”

Zagreus nodded as fervently as he could. His entire body felt so relaxed and yet so high-strung at the same time- it was an odd feeling, but not one he disliked in the least.

With Zagreus’s assent, Patroclus slammed back into him, chuckling darkly at the rough noise that escaped Zagreus’s throat. Achilles was still stroking his hair, and himself, biting his lip to drown out his own noises of pleasure. Patroclus soon found a steady pace, pumping in and out of the debauched prince, who could do nothing but fist the sheets below him and cry out noises of ecstasy into Achilles’s shoulder and neck.

“Achilles, my love, why are you denying yourself?” Patroclus asked, eyes fixed on his beloved, “He’s got a lovely throat. Why don’t you give that mouth of his something more productive to do?”

They didn’t have to ask him twice. Achilles moved back a little to give Zagreus more room to lean down, and lean down he did, taking him in one long drag. He shuddered in pleasure. Achilles’s hands found their way into his hair, and while they gripped there, they were much gentler than Patroclus’s had been, as if he simply wished to embrace his scalp.

And there lay Zagreus, Prince of the Underworld, filled with cock at both ends, his own length dripping, writhing and moaning with pure bliss. He thought back to earlier in the night, when he had felt so terrified of intruding on their relationship. As he rolled his eyes upwards, he saw Patroclus and Achilles once again enraptured in a kiss of their own, their eyes clenched shut and their movements desperate. He recalled what Achilles had said earlier- that he was _theirs_ . He was not an intrusion on their love, but a part of it.

That realization alone was enough for him to nearly spill, right then and there. But, a few moments later, it was Achilles who came first, spilling down Zagreus’s throat with a shudder running through the entirety of his body.

“Mhnn- swallow him up, make sure he knows how you liked that,” Pat grunted, his pace quickening maddeningly. Zagreus did so, savoring the bitter, salty taste of Achilles’s seed after sliding off his cock with a vulgar _pop_ . 

“Thank you, sir,” Zagreus said, eyes fixed on his teacher.

Patroclus grunted once more, louder than before. “Oh, fuck,” he groaned, “That’s right, sweetheart- so polite. So good for us.” Not long after, he found his release, wrapping an arm around Zagreus’s chest and muffling his own strangled moan into Zagreus’s upper back. He stayed inside him for a moment before pulling out with an obscene, slick sound.

“Come here, sweet lad,” Achilles coaxed, “Right into our arms- that’s right. Let me and Pat take care of you.”

How could he resist? He crawled into Achilles’s lap, feeling Patroclus follow close behind him, his back pressing into his chest, which still heaved from effort. Achilles’s hand found its way to his throbbing cock, and he stroked it as Patroclus bit sweet love marks into his shoulder. 

“Good boy,” Patroclus breathed, “Come for us, sweetheart. _Come for your lovers._ ”

If the stimulation wasn’t already enough, that certainly was. He choked back a scream as he came, his vision flashing white with unbearable pleasure. When it had finally passed, he collapsed forward into Achilles’s waiting arms.

“I-” Zagreus began to say, finding the words stuck in his throat. He took a deep breath. “Hypothetically speaking, how much of a chance is there of this happening again?” 

Patroclus laughed, stepping away for a moment and returning with a wet cloth. “How far in the future? If you’re not too tired later, we could-”

Zagreus’s eyes widened with shock. Achilles giggled at his reaction, returning his hand to his hair and stroking it lovingly. 

“Okay, perhaps not,” Patroclus declared, “But, and I believe I speak for the both of us- we would be delighted to have you back at any time, sweetness. Anything for our beloved prince.” He dragged the cloth across his body tenderly, cleaning him up.

 _Beloved._

It was one hell of a feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so grateful for all the positive feedback I've gotten for this and my last work! Please come say hi to me on twitter @hermesbabie if you'd like <3 More Hades content on its way soon, hopefully!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Zagreus shows up in Elysium with a bottle of ambrosia and no idea what he's about to get himself into.
> 
> Come join me on twitter @hermesbabie for more horny nonsense >:3


End file.
